


Eighteen

by latenightfightin



Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Idol Verse, Lapdance, M/M, Skirts, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Set in the september before jj project debuts.Theres a little tradition amongst JYP trainees of what they will get on their 18th birthday. Will Jinyoung be able to handle Jb's gift?-aka-“Hyung?” Jinyoung asks curiously.Jaebeom shushes him, “I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646155
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Please like and comment if you enjoyed :) If you want to see more from me you can subscribe to my username and be updated when i post. 
> 
> This fic is not related to any of the other fics in the series. It is a standalone work.
> 
> The song used is [birthday sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYMxOzxKYYo) by Jeremih

Jinyoung’s feet land heavily on the concrete steps. His legs feel stiff and heavy like stone pillars after the practice they had today, not to mention the extra work he did when he stayed behind. He makes it up the last step onto the landing and takes in a deep breath, what a day. His feet drag behind him on the ground as he makes his way to the dorm entrance and pushes it open. The whole place is dark but the light from the hallway illuminates the area near the front door; shoes are piled up on the rack, jackets barely hanging on the stand, his roommates should all be home. 

He steps on the back of his shoe with his other foot to slip them off and shuts the front door. Searching for the light switch, his hand feels up the wall and accidentally finds another. His head whips over and his eyes, that have just begun to adjust to the light, make out a face. He opens his mouth to scream.

“Happy Birthday!” The chorus of voices covers up his shout and the sudden light blinds him. He squints to make out all his fellow trainees standing around him with a cake. 

“Oh my god.” Jinyoung gasps out, his hand gripping his chest. 

“Damn, we really got him.” A hand smacks him on the shoulder gently as a trainee walks past him.

“You good?” his friend Wonpil asks as he guides him forward to their crowded table with a hand on his lower back. Jinyoung nods. He takes a few deep breaths in and out to calm himself while everyone else sings him happy birthday. He closes his eyes briefly to make his wish and blows out the candles. 

“Happy 18 th birthday man, it’s a special one.” One of his hyungs says.

“Haha, I guess it is.”

A few of the older trainees glance at each other quickly. “You got plans for tonight?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “I think I’m going to shower and then relax for a bit.”

“That’s a good idea, we’ll be in 507 playing modern warfare 3, if you want to come over afterwards.” He pauses significantly. “Enjoy the cake.” They chuckle and start to disperse. 

Jinyoung smiles and nods awkwardly as he shoves the last few spoonfuls into his mouth. He looks over to Jaebeom who is uncharacteristically looking downwards shyly, a blush high on his cheekbones. 

“I’m just going to shower. Don’t wait up.” He says to no one in particular. Jaebeom nods in return.

Jaebeom listens attentively from one of the other rooms for the sounds of Jinyoung getting out of the shower to an empty dorm and slipping into their dorm room. He slinks across the apartment to their room and tries to enter the room as quietly as possible.

The door squeaks open behind him. Jinyoung’s head lifts subtly from where he is hunched over the small desk.

“Hyung?”

“Yup.”

Jinyoung nods and Jaebeom tries to take in a few breathes, steadying himself for what is going to come next. He takes his time walking across the wooden floor, trying not to make any noise so he can surprise Jinyoung properly. He reaches around Jinyoung’s head and gently covers his eyes with a hand. Jinyoung starts in his chair before slumping down, realizing that the hand is Jaebeom’s.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung asks curiously.

Jaebeom shushes him, “I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.” Jaebeom takes his hand away and Jinyoung obediently keeps his eyes closed despite the excitement that is probably eating him up. Jaebeom already got him a small gift for his birthday but he’s sure Jinyoung wouldn’t say no to another.

Jaebeom’s hand slowly wraps around the top of the back of the chair and pulls the chair back a meter or so to sit in the middle of the room. He can feel the warmth coming off of Jinyoung’s back through his shirt as he leans against the chair. Jinyoung’s hands are gripped tight around the edges of the seat to ensure he stays on while Jaebeom moves him. Jaebeom clenches his hand one final time at the back of the chair before letting go and trying to slip into the confident persona he puts on to perform that will let him get through this.

“You know that 18 is a really special number, especially for a trainee. There’s a sort of special… gift that a trainee gets on their 18 th .” Jaebeom states as he walks slowly and carefully around the chair to lean back against the table Jinyoung had been using earlier. Jaebeom crosses his legs and pauses, waiting for the birthday boy to open his eyes, but Jinyoung just sits patiently, also waiting. Jaebeom lifts one leg to nudge Jinyoung’s knee with a foot, signalling him that he’s ready. Jinyoung’s eyes flutter open and his jaw drops on a horse gasp.

Jinyoung’s wide eyes dart from one feature to another, not able to pick one thing to focus on. Jaebeom smirks as he waits until Jinyoung’s eyes have drunk in their fill, he knows how he looks. 

His long legs are stretched out in front of him, simple black heels that he borrowed from Jeongyeon somewhat squished onto his feet. A pink bra that barely fits around his torso and is digging into his skin is barely hidden under a thin white translucent tank top that Jihyo let him borrow. A subtle happy trail sticks out from the short top and leads down into a tiny jean miniskirt that fits well around his slim hips and is cinched with a pink braided belt; his pale thighs are pressed together and on display. The tight elastic of Nayeon’s knee highs digs into his skin, but he knows the picture that he makes will be worth the momentary pain.

When Jinyoung’s eyes have made several circuits up and down Jaebeom’s body he decides it's time to begin.

Jaebeom presses play on the small player on the desk and the song he chose begins to sound out. A tinkling sound like a music box accompanies the sound of Jaebeom’s heels clicking on the floor as he walks forward. 

The first beat sounds and Jaebeom turns his upper body to his right and slides both his hands down his legs, his torso following his arms until he is bent over, ass sticking high in the air. On the second beat he drops down until he’s in a sideways crouch and turns to face Jinyoung on the last beat. He drops down onto his hands and knees and crawls towards Jinyoung for the next few beats, making sure to arch his back in an appealing fashion, sultry eyes locked with Jinyoung’s wide ones the whole time.

Jaebeom slides up onto his knees in the v of Jinyoung’s legs and does a body roll as the words begin to ring out. ‘ _ Its yo birthday so I know you want to r-i-i-ide out.’  _ On the last few words he slides his left hand slowly up the inside of Jinyoung’s thigh under his basketball shorts and softly squeezes the muscle. Jinyoung’s thighs tense for a moment as he gasps. Jaebeom braces himself on Jinyoung’s knee as he gets up and slips behind the chair out of Jinyoung’s line of sight.

_ ‘Even if we only go to my-y-y house.’  _ Jaebeom’s hands slide down Jinyoung’s chest from behind him sensually. He desperately hopes Jinyoung can’t feel his hands trembling as they feel him up.

‘ _ Sip mo-eezy as we sit upon my-y-y couch.’  _ Jaebeom swings around the other side of the chair and hooks a leg over Jinyoung’s thigh, sitting astride it. His skirt rides up and bunches a little at his waist when he lowers himself down. The slippery nylon material of Jinyoung’s shorts feels good on the bare skin of his cheeks that peek out from under the skirt. He has one hand around the back of Jinyoung’s neck and he slides the other down his jaw,  _ Feels good, but I know you want to cry-y-y out _ , gently lifting it and closing his gaping mouth. Jinyoung gulps. 

_ You say you want passion; I think you found it, _ Jaebeom grasps Jinyoung’s hand and guides it up the long expanse of his thigh. He rests it where the curve of his thigh meets his hips. He slides his hand from the back of Jinyoung’s neck to rest on his strong shoulder and leans forward to softly suck on his earlobe;  _ Get ready for action, don’t be astounded, _ Jaebeom then gets up from his lap and starts to turn around, his skirt slipping back down over his ass as he stands up.  _ We switching positions, you feel surrounded,  _ he looks over his shoulder to deliver the last line before the chorus,  _ Tell me where you want your gift boy.  _

The chorus starts and Jaebeom shakes his hips side to side in time with the music. He wobbles slightly on a move in his heels and Jinyoung’s hands shoot out to his sides to support him. Jaebeom places his hands over top of Jinyoung’s, filling in the gaps between his fingers with his own. He moves side to side a few more times before sliding his hands down to his knees to support himself and bending over while circling his hips, before shaking his ass side to side. 

As he bends further over, his skirt slips up his waist slightly and bunches up underneath Jinyoung’s fingers. He hears Jinyoung let out a desperate gasp and smirks to himself. Jinyoung’s hands move quickly to the bottom of his skirt, tugging downwards on the hem in an attempt to cover the obscene image of Jaebeom’s scantily panty clad ass as he writhes in front of him. The bright pink fabric contrasts with his pale cheeks and is so thin that Jinyoung could probably see his hole through them. His urgent pulls on Jaebeom’s skirt tip Jaebeom back into the circle of his arms. 

Jaebeom falls back gracefully onto Jinyoung’s lap. He looks back over his shoulder to make eye contact with the birthday boy as he chuckles and grinds down in circles in his lap. He supports himself with one hand and uses the other to tip Jinyoung’s face towards him, making sure he won’t shy away from eye contact. Jinyoung does his best to smother a few moans but they slip out of his mouth anyway. His hands clench at the edge of the seat where they have reattached themselves. Jaebeom gets up off of Jinyoung’s lap to turn around and face him.

In the two seconds it took Jaebeom to turn around, Jinyoung had crossed one of his legs over the other and directed his attention to literally anything but Jaebeom. Jaebeom humphs softly. He stalks forward to recapture Jinyoung’s attention as best he can before stumbling in his heels. Jinyoung jumps to his feet as fast as he can to catch Jaebeom before he falls. He supports Jaebeom by his forearms while Jaebeom slips the heels off his feet.

Using his newfound stability to his advantage, Jaebeom pushes Jinyoung back into the chair and straddles him. He smirks at Jinyoung’s surprised reaction and brushes his hands down Jinyoung’s chest. His eyes predatorily follow the path his hands make when Jinyoung suddenly grasps his head with both hands and brings him back to eye level. He holds him firmly but not harshly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Don’t look down.” 

“Why not?” He looks at Jinyoung curiously.

“Just don’t, hyung please.” Jinyoung looks a few seconds from panicking. 

Jaebeom thinks he knows why Jinyoung’s embarrassed. His hand slips from Jinyoung’s lower abdomen to rub gently over the bulge in his pants. Jinyoung looks away, huffing air out through his bitten lips, his cheeks hot with arousal. 

“It’s fine Jinyoungie, it’s normal in these situations.” He tries to comfort him. Jinyoung squirms as Jaebeom fondles him over his shorts and Jaebeom almost falls off his lap. He’s unused to another person’s hand and is so reactive to every little move. Jaebeom can’t help but be selfish, wanting to be the first person to make him like this.

Jaebeom sinks to his knees in front of Jinyoung and pulls his cock out from his shorts. Jinyoung gasps at the first touch of Jaebeom’s hand directly on his bare cock. The skin on skin contact is much more intense than through his pants. He slowly jerks him with his hand a few times before he leans in for a first taste. 

Jinyoung jolts in his seat when Jaebeom’s tongue makes contact with his dick. He shivers as Jaebeom slides his tongue around the head slowly, sensually. He kisses his way down one side and then back up the other, sucking a little at each stop. Jinyoung lets out little puffs of air through his nose in an effort to stay quiet. Jaebeom smirks, knowing that this will not be the case for long. He then licks up and down the sides with a flat tongue, getting it all wet before finally sinking down. 

He does his best to sink down smoothly and keep his teeth away, trying to give Jinyoung a good first blowjob. He bobs up and down a few times, gradually making his way to the base. Jinyoung’s hips jolt, shoving his cock deep down Jaebeom’s throat and causing him to gag. He pulls off to cough a few times while Jinyoung’s hands flail around in worry. 

“Oh h-hyung.” Jaebeom waves his concern away and gets right back to work.

Jaebeom sucks Jinyoung’s cock down his throat, holding his hips down so he doesn’t get choked again, but Jinyoung can’t hold still. The intensity of the feeling of Jaebeom sucking his cock overwhelms him; his thighs tense and untense as his legs shake and open and close around Jaebeom. At one particularly intense moment, Jinyoung squeezes his legs around Jaebeom so hard that he has to pull off to stop him. 

Jaebeom enjoys the shy innocent look on Jinyoung’s face and the way he can’t control himself. He wants to make Jinyoung go crazy with pleasure.

Jaebeom reaches under his bunk bed with one hand to scramble at the bottle of lube he keeps under it while he jerks a restless Jinyoung with the other hand. He manages to uncap the bottle and squirt some into his hand without alerting Jinyoung to his plan. Jaebeom reaches behind himself to insert a lubed up finger under his skirt into his hole. 

His cheeks flush darker than they already are when he thinks about the picture they must make; Jinyoung writhing around on a chair, his legs spread, hips pumping his flushed cock in and out of Jaebeom’s mouth, Jaebeom slumped on his knees in front of him. He thinks about the way his fingers crook inside of him as he tries to loosen himself up, the way his cock hangs heavy between his legs and peeks out from under his skirt, his panties long since pushed to the side. He works Jinyoung into a frenzy while he shoves more fingers up himself trying to prepare for Jinyoung’s cock. 

Finally, when he’s ready, Jaebeom stands up and turns around. Jinyoung makes a few confused noises before he clues into the situation. Jaebeom braces himself on Jinyoung’s thigh with one hand while the other directs Jinyoung’s cock to his hole. He struggles trying to get around the strap of the thong covering his hole for a few seconds until Jinyoung jerks out of his trance and helps him. 

Jaebeom breathes shakily as he sinks back slowly onto Jinyoung’s cock and they gasp when he bottoms out. His head hangs as he does his best to take deep breaths and come back from the edge while Jinyoung waits patiently, rubbing circles onto his back and blowing cool air onto his flushed neck. Always attentive, he undoes the clasp on Jaebeom’s bra so he can breathe easier.

Jaebeom braces himself on Jinyoung’s thighs and works himself up and down Jinyoung’s cock. His legs shake like crazy but he can’t bring himself to stop. The feeling of Jinyoung’s cock sliding in and out of him is addicting. Then next time he sinks to the bottom, Jinyoung wraps his arms around his waist and doesn’t let him up. 

“The bed, it will be easier.” Jinyoung stammers out. He stands up while still holding Jaebeom close and they fall onto Jaebeom’s bed. Jaebeom moans as the fall pushes Jinyoung’s cock deeper into him. Jinyoung manages to somehow turn Jaebeom onto his back without pulling his cock out. 

Jinyoung stops for a second to stare at him and Jaebeom finally gets a chance to study him. Jinyoung’s shorts are stretched around his knees, his hair sticking up in all places from running his hands through it, and his cheeks and ears are flushed pink. He has sweat right through his shirt around the neck and arms and his eyes are crazed.

Jaebeom probably makes a similar picture; his hair in disarray, bra undone, panties stretched to the side, cock thick and curving up towards his stomach, skirt rucked up around his waist, legs wide open like a desperate whore. God he wants it. He nudges Jinyoung’s ass with his foot, signalling him to get going already.

Jinyoung begins to fuck him again, going at a slow pace. His eyes are glued to where Jaebeom’s hole is stretched around his cock. He bites down on his plush bottom lip as he groans. Jaebeom lets out a whine when he hits the right part and Jinyoung’s eyes snap back up to him.

“Am i doing it right? Is it good?”

“So… so good.” Jaebeom pants out. He grabs the backs of his thighs with his hands and tucks them closer to his body. Jinyoung leans into the newly vacated space and plants his hands next to Jaebeom’s head and picks up the pace. Jaebeom groans out on each thrust. This is simultaneously the best and worst idea he’s ever had. He’s fulfilling all his secret wishes but he’s also going to break his own heart in the process. Jaebeom knows that this is only temporary and that soon, they will most likely be broken apart to debut. Sure, they could see each other, but it wouldn’t be the same as living together and being together every day. 

“Oh fuck.” Jinyoung moans out.

“Yeah.” Jaebeom reaches forward and squeezes Jinyoung’s ass with one hand. He can feel the muscles shifting as he pistons into him.

“Does it always feel like this? This good?” He whines out, head hanging as he chases his own pleasure.

Jaebeom turns his head to the side, trying to hide his face in a pillow. Here comes the truth.

“I wouldn’t know.”

Jinyoung lets out a confused grunt, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“This is my first time doing this.” He huffs.

“But.. the eighteen, the gift-” The pieces surely are coming together in Jinyoung’s head.

“Is just a lap dance.” He grits out.

Jinyoung’s eyes soften, “Oh hyung.” and he leans down to kiss Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung to the side of his face instead, knowing that his heart cannot take a kiss from the other boy. 

Jinyoung pauses, and starts to pull out while mumbling apologies. Jaebeom twines his feet together behind Jinyoung, trapping him. 

“Keep going. Please Jinyoungie. Please.” He begs him to continue.

Jinyoung nods his head and keeps it in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. He holds a cheek in each hand and angles himself to rub against Jaebeom’s prostate on every thrust. Jaebeom holds him tight, trying to salvage what’s left of them. He pets Jinyoung’s hair and huffs into his ear, licking it and sucking on his soft earlobe like he would his lips. God what he would do to those lips. He knew that if he got them, he would never let go.

Jinyoung’s thrusts start to falter and Jaebeom whispers encouragingly in his ear. He reaches down and starts to jerk himself off with one hand. Jaebeom ruins the miniskirt he borrowed, painting it white with his cum. Jinyoung whines when he comes in Jaebeom, slumping on top of him, right in the mess Jaebeom just made.

Jinyoung starts to try and get up from Jaebeom but he just tightens the circle of his arms. 

“Stay.”  _ Stay in me _ . He begs softly, combing his fingers through Jinyoung’s soft hair, trying to save this moment forever. He wants to always remember the scent of their cum mingling in the air, the slight sweat on their bodies, the feel of Jinyoung inside of him, his chest against his, and his heart pounding back at the same speed, always in time with each other… 

Jaebeom’s shoulder feels wet and he realizes with a jolt that Jinyoung is crying. 

“I'm sorry.” he whispers, tightening his arms around him, patting his neck gently. 

“I’m sorry…” He trails off. The many ways he could finish his sentence.

_ I’m sorry that I made you cry…  _

_ I’m sorry that I couldn’t hold back my jealousy when someone else offered to do this for you instead… _

_ I'm sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to be able to kiss you and move on with my life… _

_ I’m sorry that I developed these feelings for you… _

_ I'm sorry that I can't control which groups we will be put in… _

_ I’m sorry that this time will be the only time that we will have together… _

_ I'm sorry, Jinyoung... _

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, im sorry??? I don't usually write angst so this was new for me.  
> Lmk what you think in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Ps. thank you to Jangle and Victoria for giving me their thoughts on my fic!!


End file.
